Data processing devices, such as smart phones, mobile phones, tablets and/or other mobile devices, may have a limited battery life. Some mobile applications running on the data processing devices may cause excessive battery drain, and the applications may not have enough information about their power consumption to make sensible compromises. Additionally, the mobile applications may not have access to pertinent information about how much they are impacting the battery life of the data processing devices. Consequently, users of the data processing devices may find the battery life of the data processing devices unpredictable.